<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls being silly by cece06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649525">Girls being silly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece06/pseuds/cece06'>cece06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Porn, Best Friends, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scissoring, Sex, Soft Porn, Threesome, Virginity, sleepover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece06/pseuds/cece06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is set before the show started, around 2007/2008-ish, so the girls are 15/16-ish.</p><p>Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie have a sleepover at Elena's place since her parents aren't home for the weekend.</p><p>After Elena mentions that Matt wants to have sex with her, things quickly turn upside down, meaning Caroline starts to dry hump, Elena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Elena Gilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls being silly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 9 pm on a warm Saturday in the middle of September when Caroline and Bonnie dropped by at Elenas House for their planned sleepover. Since Elena's parents and her little brother, Jeremy won’t be home for the entire weekend because they are spending the weekend at their family lake house they’ll have the entire house to themselves.</p><p>Caroline, being prepared for everything as always, brought a whole lot of snacks, drinks, a Blu-ray of her favorite movie, The Notebook, and even a first aid kit. Elena who started looking confused at the first aid kit, made Caroline hold a speech about how 90% of all injuries occur at home, whilst Bonnie’s just standing there rolling her eyes.</p><p>After the three girls settled in and changed into their pajamas, they sat in a circle on Elena's bed and started talking about the latest gossip, upcoming parties, and the newest fashion trends, until they came to a more serious topic. Elena who nibbled at her lip for almost half an hour just couldn’t keep it in anymore.</p><p>“Matt asked me if I would like to sleep with him!“</p><p>Caroline immediately began rambling about how she didn’t say anything sooner. After Caroline calmed down she asked, “Well are you gonna do it ?“, not knowing what to answer Elena just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>The truth was she was really into Matt, she also wondered what it would be like losing her virginity. So what was holding her back?</p><p>“I just don’t have any experience with stuff like that, what if it’s gonna be a total disaster ?“</p><p>“Neither does he so there’s nothing to worry about.“, Bonnie acknowledged.</p><p>Caroline noticed herself getting a little jealous of Elena for losing her v-card before her. The blonde perky cheerleader was everything a boy could possibly want, she’s popular, she’s thin, and most importantly good a giving head. How come Caroline Forbes was single with all her out-standing features. It’s probably Elena's boobs, they’re bigger than hers. She was always envious of that, especially since the boys started noticing. At least she didn’t need to worry about Bonnie, since everyone knew she was a total prude.</p><p>Bonnie and Caroline started saying reassuring things so that Elena would stop worrying that much. Elena looking reassured, was ready to move on from the topic to keep her mind occupied but Caroline didn’t think so. She started ironically joking about all the things that could go wrong, which only made Elena more and more insecure.</p><p>After quite a while of an awkward atmosphere, the three girls were giggling and laughing again, making fun of themselves and throwing popcorn at each other. Whilst still laughing, Elena started rambling “Okay, okay but for real I don’t even know how to go about it, like do we just start kissing or what ?“</p><p>Hysterical laughter spread through the entire room, Caroline points out how embarrassing the whole situation would be if Matt couldn’t open Elenas bra. Elena was glad she and her friends did have such a fun time. Caroline feeling a little daring from the good atmosphere right now, climbed on top of Elena, pushed her legs apart, and pretended to thrust into her.</p><p>Giggling, she said, “See, that’s what sex is gonna be like with Matt.“</p><p>Caroline trusted and trusted, their vaginas rubbing at each other, through the thin fabric of their pajama shorts. Bonnie was just in the corner laughing at her two best friends being silly, Caroline still didn’t stop she kept thrusting and rubbing. Caroline was enjoying this more than she should and seeing Elena's nipple hardening and her plump breasts almost falling out of her white spaghetti strapped top, didn’t give her the thought either. Elena was still giggling at how silly her friend was.</p><p>Caroline kept going, she felt good, her friend felt good, so why stop. Bonnie took out her phone deciding to take photos of them, jokingly thinking this is the perfect blackmail material whenever her friends would tease her. A few minutes later Carolines trusts so hard into Elena that her breasts fell out of her white top. Her nipples were hard, her boobs were perfectly shaped and firm, even bigger than anyone in their grade.</p><p>“Oh my god, your boobs seriously feel out of your top“, Caroline chuckled.</p><p>„Wait Caroline, my boobs“ Elena giggled.</p><p>The three girls had a good time, not soon after Caroline started massaging and licking Elena's boobs.</p><p>„That’s what Matty is gonna do to your boobs soon.“</p><p>The girls laughed, Caroline climbed off her brunette friend. Elena put her top up, Bonnie decided to get more popcorn, since most of it landed on the floor and Caroline got cozy blankets. The rest of the night they watched Caroline's favorite movie, The Notebook, what felt like the millionth time, until they went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>